The One That Got Away
by Coffeecof
Summary: "ohh iya, dan lagi satu..nanti disana jangan nangis yaa ?," -Lay- "krissan putih saja,aku pikir tidak buruk ,Chen." -Baekhyun- Xiumin hanya diam, bergelut dengan hati dan rasaan iba akan kesedihan dongsaeng nya ini / yosh! it's time for CHANBAEK...ayoo yang CHANBAEK SHIPPER merapat / YAOI/BL...


P.S : anyeong.. saya balik lagi buat mempersembahkan fict sederhana seputar Chanbaek.. hohoho semoga suka nee~

_Disclaimer_ : All this chara were belong to God.

_Cast_ : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xiumin & Chen, Zhang Yixing

_Rated_ : T [amannn...] it's YAOI/Boys Love / BL

Saya tahu kalo judul fict ini Sangat-Sangat PASARAN~ Tapi mohon dukungannya nde~ di kotak review ? Gomawo before ^0^..

.

.

.

_Please DON'T LIKE, Don't READ..._

.

.

.

**THE ONE THAT GOT A WAY**

'_apa yang kau rasakan saat mereka menjauh dari mu ?'_

'_hampa...' ia menatap hampa pandangan di depannya._

'_hanya itu ? '_

'_...' ia tak menjawab._

_._

_._

_._

~~~ DwP ~~~

.

.

.

Pukul 01.30...

Seorang namja nampak terbangun dengan sangat gelisah di kasur empuknya..ia terngiang akan suatu hal.

'Mimpi ituu..'

Ia memejamkan kembali obsidian coklatnya yang kini tampak lelah,berusaha mengingat suatu hal mengenai mimpinya yang selalu datang setiap kali ia mencoba untuk tidur dengan tenang.

'_apa yang kau rasakan saat mereka menjauh dari mu ?'_

'_hampa...' ia menatap hampa pandangan di depannya._

'_hanya itu ? '_

'_...' ia tak menjawab._

Mimpi itu lagi..ya hal yang sama yang selalu terjadi dengannya,Baekhyun.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia bermimpi tentang dialog aneh seperti itu,, apa maksudnya dengan kata_ mereka menjauh dari mu _ ?.Mereka siapa ?,itupun Baekhyun tak tahu.

Cukup sudah hal ini membuatnya selalu terbangun di tengah malam hari, besok..yaa besok ia akan menanyakan hal ini dengan salah seorang temannya di Senior High School.

Ia memejamkan kembali obsidian coklatnya yang terus menuntut untuk kembali ke alam bawah sadar dan menghabiskan sang malam

.

.

.

~~~ DwP ~~~

.

.

.

" Baekki~ !.." ujar seseorang namja berpipi chubby dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun refleks menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara,memperhatikan penampilan lawan bicaranya dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya.

Pipi chubby yang mirip dengan baozi, senyum imut dan postur tubuh yang um.. mungil. Xiumin...

"ada apa ,hyung ?" tanya Baekhyun setelah selesai memperhatikan namja yang ia panggil hyung. Xiumin.

"engga ke kelas ? ,kelas mu sudah lewat dari tadi tapi kamu tetep aja jalan lurus dengan tas dipunggung."

"aku mau cari Lay ge, hyung.." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menuju tempat yang ia maksud,ya..kelas Lay atau lebih formalnya Zhang Yixing..letaknya paling ujung di koridor kelas XI.

"tumben sekali.." Xiumin menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Baekhyun.

"ada suatu hal hyung, yang..yah bisa dibilang cukup mengganggu" Mereka berhenti tepat di depan kelas Lay,dan menengok ke arah atas untuk memastikan pelat kelas yang menunjukkan kelasnya.

**XI IPA 4**

" yakin ?" Xiumin menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih menengadah untuk melihat pelat kelas yang mereka masuki.

"tentu saja,,100% malah hyung.."

Xiumin hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tahu lah sikap Baekhyun selama ini, keras kepala walau terkadang suka ga bisa diem pletak-pletik kayak belatung nangka #abaikan yang terakhir..

"aku ga yakin aku bisa, Baek.." ujar Lay.

Belum sampai Baekhyun menyelesaikan langkahnya di depan bangku Lay ,namja dengan paras chinese itu telah mengetahui apa yang ingin Baekhyun tanyakan.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun saling menatap dengan perasaan bingung.

"Tapi hyung..." namja mungil itu maju ke tempat duduk Lay.

"aku bahkan belum menceritakannya .."

"aku tahu..aku lihat dari matamu " Lay menatap lurus obsidian milik Baekhyun.

-Xiumin- namja dengan pipi chubby itu hanya diam menatap dua orang di hadapannya,bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"lalu bagaimana caranya ?,,aku risih banget nihh , hyung.."

"emang Baekki kenapa sih ,Xing ? " tanya Xiumin.

TWITCH..

Perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Baekhyun yang tahu jika Xiumin ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

'dasar hyung kepo!' batin Baekhyun nista.

Lay tersenyum "Cuma satu..kamu bisa lupain dia,,dan semua bakalan beres.."

"huhhhh... " Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat,,yaa berbicara dengan Lay itu harus to the point,maklum dia anak indigo di sekolah ini.

Tidak seperti hyungnya yang imut ini, masih memandanginya dengan tatapan super duper kepo.

"stop memandang ku seperti itu Xiu hyung!,aku ceritain dehh.." Baekhyun menyerah dengan tatapan ala baozi milik Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum girang #tapidalamhati :p..

"masih inget kan sama mimpiku hyung ?,,itu loo yang sering buat aku bangun tengah malam di jam 01.30..dan bikin aku ngantuk banget besoknya.." ujar Baekhyun..

"ohhh ituu..kirain apa,,ya uda dehh lanjut aja gih, hehe.."

Lay hanya menggelengkan kepalanya..heran dengan sikap Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang terbilang,,childish

"coba hari ini ketempatnya..bawa apa yang dia suka..dan katakan padanya..aku yakin kamu bisa, Baek.. Fighting!" ujar lay menyemangati..

Baekhyun hanya menunduk mendengar apa yang Yixing ucapkan..dan ia tau maksudnya..

Baekhyun hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas Lay sebelum suara Lay menghentikan langkah mereka..

"ohh iya, dan lagi satu..nanti disana jangan nangis yaa ?," Lay tersenyum samar

"..."

Mereka benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kelas Lay menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, yang kini sudah mulai ramai karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi...

.

.

.

~~~ DwP ~~~

.

.

.

"Baek.. Apa yang tadi kau dan Xiumin hyung lakukan dikelas Lay ge ? " tanya sesosok namja yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"..."

"ahh.. aku tahu, pasti habis membicarakan tentang mimpi aneh mu itu kan ? ,i'm so genius dalam hal tebak menebak..hohoho " ujar namja yang diketahui bernama Chen .

Ia sibuk mengoceh sendirian tanpa ada tanggapan dari Baekhyun, ditengah penjelasan sang guru Sejarah yang sibuk menjelaskan tentang Perang dunia.

"..." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ,takut sang guru killer mendengar percakapan mereka, bisa-bisa mereka pulang hanya tinggal nama saja jika berani mengobrol di saat yang tidak tepat..

Chen tahu mengenai mimpi aneh yang Baekhyun alami, hanya saja ia tak sekepo kekasih baozinya –Xiumin-.

.

.

.

~~~ DwP ~~~

.

.

.

KRINGGGGG...

"aishh akhirnya.. " helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir 2 orang namja yang duduk bersebelahan ,setelah mendengar nada paling indah sedunia saat akhir-akhir jam pelajaran seperti ini, apalagi selain dering bel sekolah yang berarti mengakhiri juga penjelasan panjang lebar dari sang guru Fisika, karena 1 kelas itu mutlak untuk mengikuti remidial.

"ga kebayang deh bagaimana nasib ku besok " celoteh salah seorang gadis dari bangku belakang yang melangkah disamping meja Baekhyun dan Chen.

"iya bener..mana remidi lagi besok, hancur dehh pasti." sahut salah seorang namja dibelakang gadis itu, keduanya lalu melangkah berbarengan menuju pintu keluar kelas,meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chen di kelas yang kini telah kosong.

"jadi, Baek..nanti kamu mau bawa apa?" ucap Chen memecah keheningan diantara baekhyun dan dirinya.

Baekhyun nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chen "krissan putih saja,aku pikir tidak buruk ,Chen."

Chen mengedikkan bahunya tanda ia tidak peduli dengan bunga-bunga yang dimaksud Baekhyun, 'toh..semua bunga itu sama' batin Chen.

.

.

.

~~~ DwP ~~~

.

.

.

"1 buket krissan putihnya yaa ,ahjussi " ujar Baekhyun ke arah sang florist yang berada dibalik tumpukan berbagai karangan bunga.

Yaa.. Baekhyun dan Xiumin sedang berada di toko bunga saat ini,mau apalagi selain membeli bunga yang Baekhyun bicarakan dengan Chen tadi, -krissan putih-.

Tidak biasanya Baekhyun membeli krissan putih,biasanya bila ditanya mengenai bunga, pasti ia akan memilih mawar putih.

Sesaat setelah sang florist memberikan pesanan Baekhyun, Xiumin hanya terdiam disamping namja mungil itu, memperhatikan ekspresi yang terpatri setiap menitnya di wajah Baekhyun.

Terkadang ceria, senyum aneh, hingga raut sedih tak terkira yang kini malah membuat Xiumin sedikit kaget akan perubahan wajah Baekhyun.

"hhh..." Namja dengan pipi sechubby baozi itu menghela nafasnya dengan berat ,ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan perubahan signifikan pada ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam, saat mereka mulai memijakkan kaki di tumpukan tanah coklat yang mulai lembab akibat tetesan hujan,entah sejak kapan rintik-rintik hujan mulai ikut mengiri langkah Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

Satu persatu batu puallam yang mengukir indah berbagai nama orang-orang.. mereka lalui, menuju satu tempat yang sanggup membuat hati Baekhyun menjerit pilu.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun,melainkan setiap insan yang tak sengaja bertatap muka dengan paras Baekhyun di tempat itu.

Hampa, sedih, kacau dan sepi...

Mereka berhenti di salah satu batu puallam yang sepi, dengan rumput liar diberbagai sisinya..Ohh lihat betapa Baekhyun merindukan tempat ini..

"i miss you, Yeol..." Baekhyun sedikit menunduk saat hatinya menuntut untuk mengelus tumpukan tanah yang kini telah padat dengan rumput hijau di berbagai sisinya.

Xiumin hanya diam, bergelut dengan hati dan perasaannya. Perasaan iba akan kesedihan dongsaeng nya ini .

Ia diam untuk membantu Baekhyun tegar dalam berbagai sayatan pilu dari tangisannya, itulah yang membuat Xiumin lebih memilih diam dari pada ikut menangis dengan Baekhyun.

"aku bawa krissan putih buat kamu..aku rasa kau mulai bosan dengan mawar putih, Yeol. Jadi sesekali aku ingin membawakan hal yang unik untuk mu.." setetes liquid bening terjatuh dari pipi Baekhyun.

"Engga apa-apa kan ?," liquid bening yang sedari tadi menetes satu persatu itu mulai membanjiri pipi namja mungil yang kini terlihat makin rapuh, ia menunduk dalam tangisnya sambil menatap 1 buket bunga yang ia bawa.

Ia meletakkan krissan putih itu dibawah batu puallam yang mengukir nama seseorang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya, seseorang yang selama ini membuat hari-harinya berwarna dan lebih bahagia.

Sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di tempat ini, meninggalkan sejuta kenangan yang mereka toreh bersama-sama, hingga kejadian pahit yang sama sekali Baekhyun belum sempat untuk meminta kata maaf darinya.

Pergi...

Terbang ..dan menghilang..

Meninggalkan sejuta cerita,dan sejuta sayatan akan dirimu..

Menangis pilu menanti kehadiranmu..

Yang mungkin akan menyakiti hati ku..

Aku tahu engkau tak tercipta untukku...

Aku tahu hidup ku tak seindah dulu...

Aku tahu hari ku tak secerah lalu..

Tapi hatimu 'kan selalu ada ..

Terpatri indah di dalam dada...

Dengan harapan yang sia-sia..

_R.I.P (Rest in Peace)_

_Park Chanyeol._

**END...**

Author note...:

Aaaa akhirnya ff kedua selesai ^0^.. Gomawo buat yang udah capek-capek review di fict pertama ku #deepbows..

Meski lebih banyak SILENT READER kayaknya :'(...

Buat fict ini, semoga reviewer nya tambah banyak #amin...

No Sider ,please :'(.. kritik dan saran ,selalu di terima.

Dan maaf jika miss typo tersebar dimana-mana..

Last, Mind for give me some~ REVIEWS ?~~~~ :D XOXO


End file.
